卓靈斌
| image = Zhougege.png | imagewidth = 250 | nickname = N/A | ethnicity = Taiwan | birthday = N/A | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = N/A | weight = N/A | eyes = Brown/Green | hair = Blonde | blood type = N/A | occupation = Graduate Student | education = Graduate Level | marital status = Single | relatives = Zhuo Ming Bin (Younger Brother) | pet = N/A | status = Active | avatar = Wicked | novel debut = Volume 2, Chapter 5 (Chapter 13) | manhua debut = Volume 3, Chapter 3 (Game 14) }} Appearance Zhuo Bin has short blond hair and brown or green eyes. He usually wears a collared shirt and tie, but has also been seen in a lab coat while performing experiments. Personality His personality in the real world is more friendly and outgoing than how he acts in Second Life. Other than that it is about the same. History Eight years prior to the start of the story, Zhuo's family and Xiao Lan's family were neighbors. Unfortunately, Zhuo had to move away due to his father's job. Before he left, he told Xiao Lan he would come back for her. Sometime later, he went to college and became a graduate student. He also started playing virtual reality video games including The World. He also ended up going to the same university as Xiao Lan. Synopsis Tournament arc On her way home later that day after meeting Lee Tian Lang, Feng Xiao Lan saw Ou Yang Mei (Rose) and Zhuo Bin (Wicked) walking on the street. She told herself that they would just pass by her, but they ended up getting on the same bus as her. She kept hoping that they would get off at the next stop, but they stayed on the bus for a while. Then Rose got off at the stop right before Xiao Lan's. Zhuo Bin got off with Xiao Lan at her stop. She tried to ignore him, but he eventually called out her name which surprised her. He then introduced himself as her former neighbor Zhuo Ling Bin. They walked back to her house together. Upon seeing her brother, Zhuo realized that Feng Yang Ming was Feng Wu Qing and Yang Ming realized he was Wicked. Zhuo then asked Xiao Lan if she played Second Life and who she was. Before she could answer, Yang Ming blurted out that she was a tranny and explained how that had happened. Zhuo told her that he would keep her secret. While he was leaving, he told her he was interested in Gui because of Odd Squad. She told him she would ask her brother to save him a seat, but then he said he would rather sit next to her. The day before the final match in the tournament, Zhuo Bin invited Xiao Lan out to talk to her about the final match. She then excused herself to use the restroom. When she returned it was to find Ming Gui Wen sitting in her seat glaring at Zhuo. He told Zhuo that he was going to defeat him with Prince. Zhuo then told Gui that he had loved Prince for eight years. Gui then asked him if he had any hope left after failing to capture Prince's heart for eight years. Then Gui left and she returned to her seat. She then said goodbye to Zhuo and left. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc This arc is a series of memories and events from the eyes of Wicked and Zhuo Ling Bin. He first recounted the first time he had met Feng Xiao Lan when he first moved into the house next door when they both were children. He liked her immediately and felt that you could understand her completely by looking into her eyes. His next memory was when Feng Lan was twelve and asked him to marry her. He agreed. This memory was followed by the one where he told Feng Lan he was moving away and she cried. He promised that he would come back for her. In the online game called The World (one of Second Life's predecessors), Wicked, who was playing as a beastman, happened to find Feng Lan, but she did not recognize him. He asked her to marry him which she did. He later received a message that Feng Lan had gone on to play Second Life, so he immediately bought the game and became Wicked. He searched for her, but was unable to find her. Soon after in the real world, Zhuo realized that Feng Lan went to same university that he did, but he also realized that she did not remember him. This put him in a very bad mood that night which was also when he met Odd Squad for the first time. The next memory was when Zhuo decided to go to Feng Lan' house to talk to her. He thought she might have recognized him because of how she was looking at him, but when he called out her name she was completely surprised which hurt him. Upon talking with her and her brother Feng Yang Ming, he found that she was playing as a tyranny in Second Life and would not reveal her identity. He then told her when he left that he might come to her class sometime to see her professor (Ming Gui Wen aka Gui). When she said she would ask her brother to save him a seat he told her that he would rather sit next to her. The last memory was when Dark Phantom and Odd Squad had teamed up and Prince had fallen off a cliff. Wicked then approached and told Prince that it was him. Prince used his nickname for Zhuo. Wicked then realized that Prince was Feng Xiao Lan. Just then, Gui came running up. Wicked became furious with him for allowing Feng Lan to get hurt. He picked Prince up and glared at Gui as he passed by him. Prince then asked Wicked not to tell anyone. He said he would not, especially not to Gui because he did not feel that he deserved to be with Feng Lan. The arc ends with Wicked promising to protect Feng Lan. Eastern Continent arc He called Xiao Lan to find out what happened to her in Second Life. She later called him frequently to tell him where she was and how she was doing. He was happy about the fact that he could talk to her and Ming Gui Wen could not. Rock & Roll Concert arc Once Lu Jing and Gu Yun Fei found out that Xiao Lan was Prince, they set her up to go on dates with both Gui Wen and Zhuo Bin. The night on the same day that she went out with Gui Wen, Xiao met up with Zhuo. He asked her if she wanted to grab something to eat before shopping (Jing told him she wanted to go shopping). While sitting on a bench eating her food, Xiao Lan asked him if her liked her (her parents had told her in-game that he liked her). He told her that he had loved her for eight years. She then asked him if she was worth it and he said of course she was. When she told him that she did not know if she liked him, he told her he would wait forever for her. She then asked him if he would regret it. He then told her that he did not and would not regret it (using the sun and a sunflower to describe his feelings). Relationship Feng Xiao Lan Xiao Lan is his love interest and former neighbor and in-game wife, The World. Feng Yang Ming Yang Ming is his friend and former neighbor. They are both members of Dark Phantom. Ming Gui Wen Gui Wen is his love rival. Zhuo does not feel that Gui Wen is worthy of Xiao Lan. They really do not like each other, but will set this aside if it conflicts with what is best for Prince/Xiao Lan. Mr. and Mrs. Feng They are Feng Xiao Lan's parents. They accept Zhou Ling Bin as Xiao Lan's boyfriend because they believe Xiao Lan is not pretty enough to find a boyfriend. Zhuo Ming Bin Ming Bin is his younger brother. He has a good relationship with his brother. Trivia Category:角色 Category:Male Category:玩家 Category:Real Human en:Zhuo_Ling_Bin